Amor, amor
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de esta hermosa pareja.
1. Fotografía

Amor, amor

Fotografía

Miraba aquel sobre blanco recostado en la cama, tan simple sin remitente ni nada, liviana y sencilla. Suspiro, buena hora en que su novia se tuvo que ir a Hokkaido a una sesión de fotos, cuando tenía tiempo libre y quería compensar el abandono de navidad y año nuevo, y ahora estaba con la noticia de que se había ido, no llevaba celular y le dejo una carta.

Suspiro y abrió el sobre mientras se sentaba. Una nota y una fotografía eso era todo.

'No me extrañes tanto. Esfuérzate y crece.'

Eso decía la nota, alzo una ceja desconcertado. Como si fuera a extrañarla. Miro la foto y se hecho a reír con todas sus fuerzas.

.-Tontita, eso es lo que eres-dijo entre risas mientras se volvía a recostar y dejaba la foto en su pecho-Mi tontita.

Miro la foto, donde salía su querida novia vestida con un hermoso vestido color lima de tirantes, sonriendo dulcemente. En la parte inferior derecha de la foto tenía una inscripción.

'Con amor, tu diosa amazona'

Esa foto, era lo mejor.


	2. Celos

Amor, amor

Celos

Caminaba molesta e irritada, una pelea, una odiosa pelea sin sentido con insultos de por medio. Y todavía que había pedido permiso en su trabajo para salir un momento para ir a la universidad de Otani y a darle el almuerzo.

Todo era perfecto en su mente, solo que no esperaba que su novio estuviera comiendo el bento de alguien mas, para ser especifico una chica que era todo lo contrario a ella. Su primera reacción fue gritarle un insulto como de costumbre, cosa que el chico hizo que reaccionara y pelearan. Una celosa por el acto, el otro confundido por la agresión.

Todo termino con una Risa corriendo lejos del campus y un Otani tirado en el sueño con cajas de bento en su cara.

.-Baka-dijo simplemente a punto de tomar un autobús.

Sonó su celular y frunció el ceño al ver que era por parte de su novio, aun cuando no quería contestar lo hizo.

.-El numero que usted marco no existe, favor de verificarlo.-dijo fastidiada fingiendo la voz.

Silencio.

.-Entonces, dígame como localizo a la jirafa idiota que tengo por novia.

.-Otani!!!-dijo molesta

.-Solo necesito decirle que esta muy bueno el almuerzo, que es increíble que siendo tan tonta pueda cocinar algo decente.

Un aura negra salió de la joven que estaba sentada en el autobús, haciendo temblar a algunos pasajeros.

.-Y que se ve hermosa cuando esta celosa, todo un bomboncito.

El aura desapareció, su corazón latió rápidamente y en su rostro se observo un sonrojo.

.-Baka

Susurró con una sonrisa en los labios. Al menos valió la pena el enojo.


	3. Silencio

_Para Naru Nishihara_

* * *

Amor, amor

Silencio

Sonrió tontamente mientras observaba como se presentaba la ciudad mientras iban subiendo lentamente en la noria. Nobu-chan estaba de visita, logrando reunir a la vieja banda para ir al parque de diversiones. Habían reído, llorado, y gritado, disfrutando ante todo la cercanía de los seis viejos amigos.

En la noche, como modo de despedida del lugar, subieron a la noria por parejas, haciendo hincapié en que eran amigos pero también eran novios los que había estado gritando de emoción. Casi había olvidado que era novia de su querido enano revoltoso, el cual se encontraba sentado en frente de ella.

.-Deberíamos salir mas-comento Otani rompiendo el silencio de la cabina-Creo que no habíamos venido a este lugar.

.-Eso es porque a Otani-sensei lo confunden con un niño y no lo dejan subir a los juegos divertidos.

Una vena por parte del chico, una sonrisa boba por parte de ella.

.-Bueno, al menos no me ando preocupando por golpearme con algo cada vez que voy a subir a algún juego.

.-Enano

.-Amazona

Se miraron un momento con muecas de molestia. La noria se detuvo un momento, dejándolo en el punto mas alto. Ambos sonrieron y miraron por la ventana, cada quien por su lado.

.-Vamos al cine-dijo la chica sonriendo-Cuando tengas tiempo, claro.

.-Para ti, siempre tengo tiempo

Se sonrojo intensamente, no quiso voltear a ver a Otani, porque estaba segura que el también estaría en la misma condición. El chico se sentó a lado de su novia. No dijeron nada, ni se voltearon a ver, solo se tomaron de la mano esperando, observando, disfrutando.

Era un hecho eran una pareja de idiotas enamorados.


	4. Sueño

Amor, amor

Sueño

Suspiro un **_poco_ **molesta. Ni que se hubiera tardado_** tanto**_, solo había subido **_un momento_** a retocarse el maquillaje, cambiar de zapatos, la blusa, el pantalón por una falta y revisar su peinado por última vez, no era para que se quedara dormido en la sala.

Arqueo una ceja molesta. Estaba esperando tanto esa salida al cine. Miro a su novio que roncaba suavemente en el sofá.

Entendía que había terminado los exámenes, entregado varios proyectos y dado exposiciones finales, era natural que ahora estaría exahusto, pero _**él **_le insistió con que salieran. Otro suspiro.

Solo esta vez se la pasaría. La única vez que lo haría.

Se sentó en el sillón, con cuidado acomodo al chico dejando su cabeza en sus piernas, se veía como un angel lo cual logro que le hiciera algunos cariñitos a ese cabello sedoso que tanto amaba. Luego sonrió de una forma extraña.

Saco un plumón negro con el que le pintó dos grandes bigotes y dos grandes circulos alrededor sus ojos cerrados. Guardo cuidadosamente el plumón y siguió acariciando la cabeza de su novio con ternura.

Lo pasaría por alto esa falta de atención, pero su venganza ya estaba dada.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review y los que catalogaron mi historia como sus favoritos. Espero que sean de su agrado estos Drabbles. Espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones, así como algunas ideas donde puedan estar esa duo amoroso cómico.


	5. Helado

_Para Amizumi Hiwatari_

* * *

Amor, amor

Helado

Por ser verano, el calor era tan asfixiante que los agobiaba, y nada mejor para refrescar que tomar un par de helados en el parque. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol en silencio, sintiendo un poco de alivio por la frialdad del helado.

.-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunta repentina por parte de Otani que casi logra matarle de susto.

.-¿Dónde?

.-Aquí-contesto el pelirrojo poniendo su dedo índice en un extremo de su boca.

Sonrojo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe al comer?

.-No sé, ¿helado quizá?

.-Si serás boba-Otani alzo la ceja

Algo ansiosa intentaba limpiarse ante la mirada inquisidora de su novio.

.-¿Ya?

.-No-suspiro-Ven

Cerrando los ojos deseando morir para no sentir mas vergüenza, se acerco a Otani esperando que quitara el intruso, mas eso no paso.

El pelirrojo poso sus labios sobre los de su novia otorgándole un beso suave y dulce.

.-Era helado-y siguió comiendo

El rostro de la chica se encendió, esperando que su corazón no se detuviera por semejante acto.

Y en silenció, ambos se tomaron de la mano sin interrumpir su labor de disfrutar el helado y el momento.


	6. Ridículo

Amor, amor

Ridículo

No era cuestión que le molestara la altura de su novia, ni los comentarios lascivos que circulaban a su alrededor, tampoco era el hecho de que ella hacía mofa todo el tiempo de su pequeñez, lo que le irritaba es que su forma ridícula de actuar, que, al parecer, aumentaba cuando estaban juntos.

Miro desganado a su jirafa mientras hacía un baile estúpido al observaba en un aparador, que se encontraba en una calle muy concurrida, la nueva película donde salía Umibozu. Suspiro cansado, esperando no escuchar esos susurros de lo ridículo de la situación, pero luego sonrió, quizás si ella no fuera así de idiota con él no se habría enamorado tan locamente de ella.

.-¿Qué pasa? Andas extraño

.-Cállate tonta-se puso serió-Estas haciendo el ridículo, no puedo creer que siga contigo.

.-Es que te morirías si no estuviera.

.-Quisieras-y le pego en el hombro.

Camino lentamente, sin escuchar las protestas de su pelirroja, intentando que no viera su sonrojo, porque, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, tenía razón.


	7. Orgullo

Amor, amor

.Orgullo.

Esperaba tranquila a la salida de la universidad, mirando el horizonte. Sonrió complacido, aun cuando estuviera ocupada, con varias entregas y diseños, su amazona procuraba estar con el un rato, al menos en el camino de regreso.

.-¿Ya viste esa hermosura?-escucho a unos tipos cercanos-Es tan sexy

Celos. Odio. Como quería poner en su lugar a esos idiotas.

De pronto, su novia volteo y sonrió con dulzura, los comentarios de su belleza se hizo presente en otros idiotas. Eso lo molesto mas.

.-Otani!-grito la pelirroja mientras le saludaba con la mano.

Solo hizo un ademán con la mano. Camino con seguridad donde se encontraba la chica, escuchando con satisfacción los comentarios lascivos de los idiotas. Susurraban con odio el hecho de que semejante belleza estuviera con un enano como él.

.-Tonta!-le dijo una vez que estuvieron uno frente al otro-¿Por qué no te callas?-le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Ella solo sonrió. Sin mas emprendieron el viaje, y al ver la oportunidad presente, tomo la mano de su novia y camino orgullosamente a un lado de ella. Esos idiotas, nunca podrían tener a su linda tontita.


	8. Mensaje

Amor, Amor

.Mensaje.

En definitiva, esa era la una de las _**peores **_semanas que había tenido. Se sentía cansado, aturdido, molesto, irritado, malhumorado, estresado, molesto, fastidiado, enojado y para colmo de todos, olvidado!

Nunca lo aceptaría pero la raíz de todo eso, no era la escuela ni los profesores ni el final de semestre, era el hecho de que no había podido ver a su gigante, es mas, ni una llamada! Comenzaba a pensar que había olvidado su voz.

Bueno, suspiro. Ella tampoco lo había llamado. Y eso le molestaba aun mas! Pero…. Nunca lo aceptaría. No frente a nadie.

Sonó una suave música, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto, molesto miro el aparato. Numero desconocido. Abrió la tapa y el mensaje. Una sonrisa inundo su rostro.

"Hola! Oye ya es hora que me hables no? Se me va a olvidar tu voz! Ya se terminaron tus entregas! Atte. Tu gigante"

Otani se sintió mas relajado, y todos sus malestares cesaron. Con esa misma sonrisa, marco el número de su amada.

No sabía que era lo que mas le había sorprendido, su mensaje mandon y agresivo o que estaban pensando lo mismo.


	9. Ruptura

Amor, Amor

.Ruptura.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. La increíble tragedia los condenaba. Nobuko y Takao rompieron. Esa noticia los había brumado toda la tarde. Y no era para menos, ya que ellos dos habían sido los cupidos para ellos y un amor digno de usar como modelo a seguir.

Otani la miró, como odiaba esa faceta, sin su sonrisa, con los ojos cristalinos y su mirada baja. No sabía que hacer, normalmente ella era quien lo animaba.

Tomo las manos de la chica haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

.-No te dejaré-le comento serio-Eso no pasará

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llorar

.-Pero ellos…. se querían… siempre… y ahora….

.-Te amo, Risa-mirada sorprendida de la chica, sonrojo notable del joven-Y eso nadie lo cambiara

La pelirroja sonrió complacida, mientras juntaban su frente con la de su enano. Era una lastima lo que pasaba con sus amigos, pero se sentía reconfortada de que tenía Otani a su lado.

.-Y yo a ti, Atsushi

Otani tomo el rostro de la muchacha para darle un delicado beso, que sellaría el pacto amoroso recién dicho. Lastima que sonó el celular de la joven interrumpiendo el silencio y el momento.

.-Nobu-chan-respondió la chica aun sonrojada-Si, me dijo Chiharu, como lo sie….-la pelirroja abrió los ojos-Felicidades!

Salto tan de repente, que casi nada de un susto a su novio. Aun con la otra chica en la línea, la pelirroja se arrojo a los brazos de Otani.

.-Están comprometidos! Terminaron su noviazgo, porque se van a casar!

Eso, si lo tomo por sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Que tal? A que sintieron feo? Ya luego les contare como fue la cosa, pero por ahora lo dejo ahí, es que tengo algo en mente para los siguientes drabbles, creo que este salió largo.

Nuevamente, si desean algún tema en especial, comenten y con gusto hago uno especialmente para esta parejita. Un gran saludo!


End file.
